Examples of a device which produces a board on which multiple electronic components are mounted, include a solder printing device, a component mounting machine, a ref low device, and a board inspection device. In many cases, the board production devices are linked and establish a board production line. The board production device generally monitors a production state thereof, and notifies the production state to an operator in a case where the production state deteriorates. In recent years, a device which integrally monitors a plurality of board production devices that configure the board production line, or a system which monitors all of the plurality of board production lines together serving as communication means at the same time, has also been used. Technical examples of the types of board production monitoring devices are disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2.
A mounting line monitoring system of PTL 1 monitors a production situation (production state) of a plurality of component-mounting lines, and includes a database server and a mounting line monitoring device. The database server receives and stores data for computing at least an operating ratio, a suctioning rate, and a mounting rate of the plurality of component-mounting lines. The mounting line monitoring device can display at least the progress of the operating ratio, the suctioning rate, and the mounting rate (time-series change) on a screen in real time, and further, displays a warning when the production situation deteriorates worse than a designated reference value. According to this, since it is possible to monitor the plurality of component-mounting lines using one mounting line monitoring device, it is considered that an increase in costs of the monitoring device can suppressed, and the monitoring is efficiently performed.
In addition, a board work supporting apparatus disclosed in PTL 2 by the applicant of the application is a device which supports work performed by a board work machine (board production device), and includes a quality determination section, an improvement procedure decision section, a procedure notification section, and a procedure completion information receiving section. In addition, the quality determination section determines a change in the work quality before and after completion of the improvement procedure by using the procedure completion as a condition. According to this, since it is possible to appropriately confirm an effect of quality improvement caused by the performed improvement procedure, a practical supporting apparatus is achieved.